Coffee Beans and Faded Dreams
by Molodoo
Summary: Sebastian has heard all about Blaine from the Warblers. But will a conversation he overhears make him want to learn more about Blaine's boyfriend instead? Starts as Klaine, ends in happy Kurtbastian T, may go to M
1. Intrigue

**A/N:** So...yeah. I will not leave again, I PROMISE! I fail every time, anyway. So, this is a Kurbastian fic, that starts out as Klaine. There will most likely be angst, jealous!Blaine, oblivious!Kurt and adorbz!Sebastian. Please review! I am currently working on chapter two, so hopefully that will be up soon.

There will also be Niff, Samcedes, Brittana, Tike and either Faberry or Quartie (probably Quartie w/ previous Faberry or vice versa)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian or any others mentioned. They are owned by Ryan Murphy and by extension, FOX. I am not FOX or Ryan Murphy and neither do I own either of them, so, therefore, Glee is logically not mine.

Please enjoy!

* * *

All Sebastian had heard about since he'd joined the Warbler's was Blaine _this_ and Blaine that. He was dying to meet this Blaine guy. He'd heard that his voice was sexy as hell and that he was gorgeous to boot. He was stoked to meet the guy until he walked in on Jeff and Nick talking in the Senior Commons one day. "I miss Kurtie," Jeff said, leaning his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick chuckled, planting a light kiss on top of his head.

"I miss him too, Jeff. But just remember, he's dating Blaine and I'm dating you." Sebastian cringed at the mention of Blaine having a boyfriend, but quickly shook it off. He could easily break them up, no problem. He was a little interested in the boyfriend though. I mean, his name was _Kurtie_ (or some variation of that). He had to be worth finding out about. So, he cleared his throat and entered the room.

"Hey Niff. What're you guys talking about?" Jeff eagerly sat up and started bouncing.

"Kurtie Warbler. Nick and I miss him." Jeff said, frowning, losing his bounce. Nick filled in.

"His name's Kurt and he joined us last year and left us last year. Which sucks, because he's a countertenor and is amazing." Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"A countertenor?" Nick nodded. "Impressive," Sebastian said_. Wonder what he sounds like in the sack_, he thought.

"I know. Jeff and I always wanted to know what he sounded like in bed, but he was so obviously a virgin, and a blushing one at that. But still, he's quit the looker. More so than Blaine, in our combined opinion." Now Sebastian was truly intrigued.

"More attractive than Blaine? But he's all the Warbler's ever talk about." Sebastian egged them on.

"Definitely. He's taller by a bit, but not much. I mean, Blaine's a hobbit. He has silky smooth skin…at least that's how it looks. It's milky white, he has beautiful glasz eyes, cute nose, kissable lips, elf-like ears and gorgeous chestnut hair…" Nick trailed off, thinking about Kurt until he was nudged in the side by Jeff. He blushed. "Anyway, Jeff and I have to get going. See ya around Bas." Niff got up off the couch and walked hand-in-hand out of the commons, leaving a very hard Sebastian in their wake. Now he really wanted to meet Blaine, if only to get the chance to meet his sexy-as-_fuck_ sounding boyfriend.


	2. Sex on a Stick

**A/N: **YAY! Another chapter! So, I do hope you enjoy this. Again, I'm sorry that I deleted this story, then added it with no update. It's just...long story, but nevermind that. So, I'm trying to keep the characters in, you know, character. That's what I'm hoping to do. So, let me know if it's going well! And even if it's not, still drop me a review. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter (which I'll hopefully start work on tonight) will be Scandals, rewritten.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian or any other mentioned characters. They are owned by Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am not FOX or Ryan Murphy and neither do I own them, so, logically, I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. Also, the title of the story is from the song 'Playground' by XTC. Don't own that either, but you should go listen :)

* * *

He'd only been at Dalton a week before opportunity knocked in the form of one Blaine, ex- Warbler. The Warblers had been doing 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel in the senior commons when who should show up but Blaine Anderson. Sebastian had been sitting on the edge of the couch. When Blaine walked in, his lips turned into a smirk as he stood up and joined the group. Nick was next to notice Blaine, waving him over, encouraging him to join in, which Blaine did gladly. Once the song was over, Blaine finally noticed the newcomer. He smiled and waved at him, unwittingly playing right into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian smiled right back, waving also. He motioned for Blaine to join him at a table. Blaine smiled and walked over. "Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, former Warbler. Welcome to Dalton!" He eagerly shook Sebastian's hand, acting like he was on the Dalton Welcome Committee. Sebastian played along, shaking his hand right back before letting go and taking a seat.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian Smythe, just moved here from France. So you're the famous Blaine Anderson?" He asked, trying to weasel his way into Blaine's good graces.

"I don't know about famous," Blaine blushed. "But yes, I used to go here. I was also the lead singer." Explains why the council's also lamenting about losing him, Sebastian thought.

"Well, from what I've heard, you sing like a dream and are sex on a stick. I agree with both of those," Sebastian said, winking. He watched Blaine blush. _Perfect_. "So, why'd you leave Dalton anyway?" A sweet smile took over Blaine's face before he answered.

"My heart is at McKinley. Sure, I miss the Warblers, but I'd be even more lost with no Kurt everyday." _There we go!_ Sebastian thought.

"Oh, and who's Kurt?" He said, leaning forward to rest his chin on his fist.

"Kurt is my amazing, gorgeous, sweet boyfriend. He's graduating this year and had been asking me to transfer all summer. I transferred within the first few days of this semester. I couldn't stand to be apart from the person I love." Sebastian nodded, his smile growing.

"Well, nice story. Want to maybe get a coffee sometime? As friends, of course," he added, smiling sweetly. Blaine nodded thoughtfully.

"That'd be nice. Maybe tomorrow after school? I can introduce you to Kurt! I'm sure you'll love him." Blaine said, his voice trailing off. _ Oh, I'm sure I will_, Sebastian thought, a smirk on his face.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian arrived at the Lima Bean first. He grabbed a table located slightly near the back, but visible enough from the front. He had ordered his drink when he got there and was almost ready to order another one. He hadn't been there long (about five minutes) but he was just excited. He'd been looking forward to this afternoon all day. Blaine walked in first and noticed Sebastian. He smiled and waved before walking over. He took the seat across from him. "Hi Sebastian!" He said enthusiastically. Sebastian smiled.

"Hi Blaine. So, where's the boyfriend?" He asked, pretending to take a sip of his drink from the now empty cup.

"He's getting our coffee right now. He'll be over in a second." Sebastian nodded before they got into a friendly discussion about sports. As they talked, a lithe, pale boy walked over to their table. Sebastian noticed him first: he looked up briefly, then back at Blaine, then back up, his jaw hanging open. If he had to guess, he would say that this was "Kurt." Sebastian closed his jaw and looked back at Blaine. Kurt had sat down by that point, handed Blaine his coffee and was sipping his own. Sebastian also noticed Blaine staring at him, confusion written on his face as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "I was just saying that this is my _boyfriend_, Kurt." He put extra emphasis on the word 'boyfriend.' Sebastian smirked before turning his attention to Kurt, sticking his hand out. Kurt smiled, extending his own hand. _His hand is so smooth_, Sebastian thought. _I wonder if the rest of him is just as soft_. His smirk grew as he threw a wink at Kurt before pulling his hand back. He noticed that Kurt blushed and FUCK that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Blaine's hold on Kurt tightened a little more, making Kurt squirm a little.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Nice to meet you too. So, Blaine tells me you're new to the Warblers?" Kurt asked conversationally. Sebastian nodded, crossing his legs and his arms over his legs, desperately wanting another drink (preferably scotch.)

"I am. I just moved back here from France." Kurt's entire face lit up.

"Really? Je suppose que vous parlez francais puis?" Kurt smiled as an expression of surprise crossed Sebastian's face as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Vous savez francaises?" Kurt smiled proudly.

"Je suis á l'aise." Sebastian's smile grew, as did Blaine's frown.

"Guys, you mind coming back to English? I don't know French," Blaine said, pouting. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"Je suis dèsolè, Blaine." Kurt said. He and Sebastian laughed and the pout on Blaine's face grew. Kurt made a fake frown, wrapping his arm around Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said. He smiled at him lovingly and Blaine smiled back, never being able to stay mad at Kurt for long, if ever. Sebastian watched them, feeling something stir in his chest at watching them. He assumed it was annoyance.

"I'll be right back. Need another coffee," he said, standing up. He waited at the counter as the barista made his coffee. He glanced briefly back to the couple sitting at his table. They were very cute, at least from the back. He then saw Kurt get up and he quickly turned back to the counter. Kurt walked his way, but obviously was heading towards the bathroom, not really noticing Sebastian. Sebastian used the opportunity to glance at Kurt's ass. His jaw dropped again and he didn't hear the barista calling him to give him his order. That ass. He wanted to worship that ass before he slammed hard into it and ruined it. _Calm down, Smythe_, he thought. He finally paid attention and noticed that his coffee sat waiting for him on the counter. He grabbed it and walked back to the table. He sat down across from Blaine.

"Where'd Kurt go?" He asked nonchalantly. Blaine looked at him briefly before answering.

"He went to the bathroom, he'll be right back." Sebastian nodded.

"Good, because I have a proposition for you two."

"Oh, what is it?" Kurt asked, sitting back down in his seat, kissing Blaine lightly on the cheek as Blaine wrapped his arm around him. Sebastian smiled, taking a sip of his coffee before answering.

"Well, first, what are you two doing this weekend?" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Kurt shrugged, turning back to Sebastian.

"No plans yet, why?" He asked. Sebastian smirked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could get you two a couple of fake IDs and we could go to Scandals." Kurt tilted his head and whispered to Blaine,

"Isn't that the gay club?" Blaine nodded, going back to Sebastian.

"That's a nice offer, but it's not really our scene," he responded, his arm encircling Kurt just a little more.

"Well we could still go, just for fun, Blaine. Won't kill us." Both boys stared at him. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"You really want to go Kurt?" Blaine asked, stroking up and down Kurt's side. Kurt smiled.

"Why not? We've got a lot of firsts to start crossing off our list, anyway. May as well start with this." Sebastian almost snorted out his coffee. That had so much meaning behind it.

"Well, if you're sure. We're in, Sebastian." Blaine answered. Sebastian smirked.

"Excellent."


	3. Scandals

**A/N: **Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I should be working on one of my two papers, but I was nice and finished this for you all instead. Plus, it was more fun :) So, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to stay relatively true to what went on in the show, just...tweaking things (obviously, since this is AU and all) Drop me a review! And thanks for all the alerts! :D Means so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. Ryan Murphy and FOX own Glee, and I am neither FOX or Ryan Murphy, nor do I own them.

* * *

Blaine _really_ didn't want to go to Scandals. Not because he didn't think it would be fun, he did…if it were just going to be him and Kurt. But it wasn't. It was going to be him, his boyfriend and Sebastian Smythe, the new Warbler who moved here from France. Blaine grimaced as he did his bowtie in front of the mirror. He had liked Sebastian at first…but then he saw Sebastian interacting with his innocent, naïve and slightly oblivious boyfriend. He was all flirtatious and making Kurt blush and making Blaine something he hadn't been in years: _geloso_. Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to think in Italian: that usually signified that he'd start speaking it soon so no one could understand him. He fixed his tie and smiled at himself. He looked good if he did say so himself. He went downstairs and got into his car so he could go pick up Kurt. He was the designated driver tonight, for Kurt.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Frankly, Kurt was very excited. He'd never heard of Scandals before, but that wasn't really all too surprising since Blaine and Karofsky were the only other gay men Kurt knew. Well, now Sebastian as well. He smiled. Sebastian Smythe was very charming…and attractive if Kurt was going to be honest with himself. He felt bad that he thought him attractive, but he shrugged it off. He could think other guys were attractive, even if he did have a boyfriend! And he'd be _damned_ if he let himself feel guilty. Just because he was taken didn't mean he was blind! Kurt nodded resolutely to himself as he glanced at the clock: Blaine should be there any minute. Kurt glanced back at the mirror and looked himself over one last time. He smiled: perfect.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian was the first to arrive at Scandals, which he was fine with. He knew the bouncer and they were having a friendly chat. Sure the bouncer knew he was underage, but half the people in the club were, so it didn't really matter. Sebastian liked to have all his bases covered, however, hence the fake IDs. The pair was still talking when he saw Blaine's car pull into the parking lot. He smiled at the bouncer and got up, walking over to the passenger side to open the door for Kurt. Happily, he beat Blaine to it. "Hello Kurt," he said sweetly. Kurt got out and stood up, stretching like a cat, and Sebastian's jaw dropped. Kurt looked…absolutely _delicious._ He smirked devilishly and looked Kurt up and down; he was wearing lime green skinny jeans that literally looked like they'd been painted on, with zebra-patterned, knee-high Doc Martens and a simple yet very clingy white, V-neck t-shirt with a simple black scarf, his hair perfectly coiffed. Sebastian was practically drooling until he heard Blaine.

"Do you have the IDs or not _Seb_?" Blaine asked, clearly irritated and possessive, if his arm wrapped crushingly around Kurt's waist was any indication. Sebastian closed his mouth and smirked, sending a wink Kurt's way.

"Of course I do, _Blainey_." He whipped his wallet out and grabbed the IDs. He handed one to Kurt and one to Blaine. Kurt busted out laughing.

"These don't even look like us Sebastian! I mean, Blaine's got a mustache and I'm, like, 44! It's laughable!" Kurt said, a smile dawning his face from ear to ear. Sebastian shrugged.

"They don't really look; it's just good to have in case of…anything happening, really." Blaine did not look pleased at the exchange going on. Kurt was laughing too hard and Sebastian was staring at Kurt's elegant, pale, _markable_ neck. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Should we head inside?" He asked, tightening his grip on Kurt a little too much.

"Blaine, please let go of my waist! I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said exasperated. Blaine blushed and obliged and watched his boyfriend catch up to Sebastian, who was walking ahead of them…well, now just him.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Impressed?" Sebastian asked Kurt as the smaller boy looked around the floor, mouth agape. People were crowded into every crevice of the building and men were freely making out and groping each other and…Oh my god, was that guy giving the other guy a blowjo- WERE THOSE TWO HAVING SEX? Kurt's jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't really what he'd been expecting, but in a way it was. He couldn't really piece everything together in his mind, the strobe lights distracting him. He felt Blaine come up behind him and rap his arms around his waist.

"What'd you think babe?" He asked, resting his head on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt smiled at the crowd before him.

"I think, once I get into the swing of things, that this could be fun. What about you Blaine?"

"If it makes you happy babe, I'm happy. Shall we dance?" Kurt craned his head back and kissed Blaine.

"We shall." He smiled grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. It was a fast song, upbeat and very easy to dance to. While they danced, Sebastian grabbed a seat at the bar, ordering two alcoholic drinks and a Shirley Temple for Blaine, with extra cherries. A few songs later, Kurt and Blaine finally stumbled over to join him. The ice in Blaine's drink had melted, but Kurt's, he made sure, stayed chilled. Kurt smiled. "Thanks Sebastian!" He downed the drink in one gulp. Two sets of eyes were trained on his throat as he threw his head back and swallowed the drink. Sebastian and Blaine both swallowed as they watched Kurt go back onto the dance floor.

"You're welcome," Sebastian whispered, smirking as he turned his head back to Blaine, who had, apparently, ordered a soda when he wasn't looking. Blaine was staring at Sebastian, anger evident in his gaze. "What?" Sebastian asked, feigning innocence. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, Sebastian. Stay _away from him_. And stop flirting with him, it will get you nowhere." Sebastian smiled sweetly before standing up to tower over Blaine.

"Listen here, hobbit." Blaine scowled at the nickname, making Sebastian's smirk grow. "I can do whatever I want and what I want is Kurt." Blaine's nostrils flared. He made to stand but Sebastian pushed him back into his seat. "I'm not done,_ Blainey_. I want Kurt for myself because, let's face it, he can do better than you and plenty would be willing. And if you don't believe me, take a look around." Blaine looked around Scandals and sure enough, almost every set of eyes were on _his _inebriated, innocent boyfriend. They were watching the way his hips ground down on the air and gyrated against nothing. Kurt didn't think anything of it, but the entire club was watching his every move, practically in a trance with the sway of his hips. Sebastian smiled, patting Blaine's cheek. He ordered another drink for Kurt and joined him on the dance floor, leaving a shocked Blaine in his wake.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Thanks for the drink Sebby!" Kurt said, grabbing it from him and downing it again. He giggled, the glass still in his hand as he started to grind against Sebastian. "Have you come to dance with me Sebby?" He said, turning around so his back was to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian felt himself growing hard as ground against him.

"Do you want me to dance with you Kurtie?" He asked, ghosting his hands over Kurt's hips. Kurt turned around again so he could face Sebastian.

"If you want to," he said before breaking out into laughter. Sebastian bent down, aligning his lips with Kurt's ear.

"I'd love to," he whispered seductively. He noticed the shiver that went down Kurt's spine and the blush that sprouted on his cheeks. He pulled away and looked Kurt in the eye. They stared at each other before Blaine came over and started dancing with Kurt. What he never noticed was that Sebastian and Kurt never lost eye contact.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Blaine watched as Sebastian brought a drink over to _his_ boyfriend. He sighed, turning back towards the bar. "Kurt looks like he's having a good time," a shadowy figure said, sitting down on the empty stool next to him, beer in hand. Blaine turned to look at the stranger. He couldn't see his face because of the hat and the poor lighting, but the voice sounded familiar to him.

"Do I know you?" He asked. The guy laughed.

"Yeah. You confronted me the day after I kissed Kurt in the locker room." A light bulb went off in Blaine's head.

"Karofsky, right?" David laughed again.

"Yeah, that's me. Anderson, right?" Blaine smiled.

"That's right. What're you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were hiding in Narnia." David smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Some things've changed. I transferred schools, wanting my senior year to be normal as possible. No one at my new school knows I'm gay. But over the summer, I discovered this place. I come here once in a while and I feel…accepted and it's nice. No pressure here." Blaine nodded. "So, what about you? What are you and Kurt doing here with that guy?" David tossed his head in the general direction of Kurt and Sebastian.

"I'm not quite sure, honestly." David nodded, taking a sip of his beer again.

"Well, looks like that guy's flirting with Kurt. You should go dance with him and hold on to him as long as you can Anderson, because Kurt? Kurt's…something else," David finished, staring off into space. Blaine nodded, leaving David to his thoughts as he got up and joined his boyfriend on the dance floor, taking David's advice.


	4. Parking Lot Misdeeds

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this is so late! :( I really hope it was worth the wait. I did my best to keep everyone in character to the best of my abilities, except Blaine for reasons. So, without further ado, I present to you all chapter four of _Playground_! Enjoy and review please! Reviews make my writing come faster :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, any other mentioned characters or Glee. FOX and Ryan Murphy own them and since I am neither one nor do I won them, the clear assumption to make is that I don't own Glee. I also don't own the fic title _Playground_. It's owned by the band XTC.

* * *

By the time they left the club, Kurt had sobered up for the most part. He was barely even buzzed, refusing anymore drinks, even when Sebastian tried to insist. He noticed that Blaine was starting to get agitated and had had a few beers and was a bit more…drunk, then he was supposed to be. Kurt sighed. He had really been looking forward to letting loose tonight, but no. Blaine had to…be Blaine. Kurt sighed again, taking another sip of his soda. He stared on as Blaine continued dancing in the center of the room, only a few eyes glued to him, but oddly enough, Kurt didn't really seem to mind. When Sebastian had started dancing with him, something changed. Kurt had only asked him jokingly to dance with him. However, he never expected Sebastian to say yes. And when his hands ghosted over his hips…he didn't even know what to do. He knew his body shivered; it felt so _good_. He never really shivered when Blaine touched him, but with Sebastian, there was a fire there, something he never felt with Blaine. Kurt sighed again, easing his head onto the bar. He felt a hand on his back and it started moving up and down. "Hey there, tiger. You feeling ok?" Kurt smiled, loving the feel of Sebastian's hand on his back, caressing him. He shook the thoughts from his head as he lifted it and glanced briefly at his drunk boyfriend, who was starting to act stupid. He sighed again, taking another sip of his soda before turning to his gaze on Sebastian.

"I'm ok. But I think it's time for Blaine and I to go. He's a little…tipsy," Kurt replied before downing the rest of his soda.

"Are you ok to drive home? I mean, you had some drinks too," Sebastian asked, genuinely concerned. Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm fine. That was a few hours ago and I danced it off." Kurt sighed. He got up off the bar stool. "Thanks for tonight Sebastian. It was really fun." Kurt said, before walking off to get Blaine.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian watched Kurt go get Blaine. He sighed. He would not fail. Although, he felt like something was different about Kurt. That maybe…maybe he might want more with him than just a quick fuck. He quickly shook the frightening thought from his head. He took another sip of his beer and decided that it was time he call it quits too.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"I just wanna live here forever and help people make art!" Blaine crowed, slinging his arm across Kurt's shoulders. Kurt smiled.

"Well, you could help people make fire with your breath," he said, wrapping a supportive grip around Blaine's middle. Blaine frowned.

"Aw, that's not fair Kurtie, I only had like, one beer." Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that Blaine had had at _least_ three beers. Blaine was drunk off his ass. Finally, they arrived at his car.

"Alright, time to get you in. You'll be in the back, less chance you'll puke." Kurt said, opening the back door. He'd had to let go of Blaine for a moment so he could unlock his car and open the door. The next moment, Blaine's front was pressed into his backside and Blaine was mouthing at his neck. "Blaine, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Come on Kurt. Let's just do it! Let's be spontaneous!" Blaine declared, grinding into Kurt.

"No, Blaine. Not-"

"I know you wanted romance and candles and rose petals, but we can do that later." Blaine started to thrust his clothed erection against Kurt.

"NO Blaine! I don't want-" Kurt was thrown into the backseat, his face ending up buried in the seat, muffling his words. The mood changed and Kurt was suddenly very frightened. He tried to flip himself over but he felt Blaine straddling him, settling on his thighs.

"This isn't about what _you_ want Kurt, it's about what _we_ want. And right now, I want to fuck you and since it's usually all about what you want, now I get what _I_ want." Kurt felt the air change; Blaine was no longer being playful, he was being scary as fuck.

"Blaine STOP! NO, Blaine, NO, I-" his pleading was cut off as Blaine shoved his head into the seat. As much as Kurt wanted to hold them back, the tears started flowing. He could hear Blaine unbuttoning his pants, the zipper being dragged down. All noise was amplified as he tried harder and harder to block out everything. Blaine dragged down the unzipped jeans, as well as his boxers. A shudder went through Kurt. He knew his pants were next and the thought was killing him. He felt Blaine's hands grip the waistband then, suddenly, Blaine was gone. There was no more pressure on him and he was free to sit up.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

When Sebastian got outside, he took a few moments to talk to the bouncer. He'd been going to Scandals often enough that they'd become pseudo-friends. Once he finally said goodbye, he turned towards the car park and stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe what he was seeing. Kurt's car was still there, which it shouldn't of been. They'd left about ten minutes before him. But what was most shocking Sebastian realized as he walked closer, was that Blaine was sitting on top of Kurt, forcing him, face down, on the back seat of the car. He started running. The closer he got, he could hear Kurt crying out 'no'. He picked up his pace, just not seeming to be able to get to him. Finally, he did. And just in time, too, because Blaine was about to pull Kurt's pants down. "The FUCK don't you understand about 'no' Anderson?" Sebastian yelled, throwing him onto the ground, which had to hurt because Blaine's ass was bare. Blaine gave Sebastian a dark look.

"He's my boyfriend, Sebastian, I can do what I want with him." Blaine sneered, turning to look at Kurt. "And don't tell me you wouldn't fuck him if you got the chance. Just look at his ass, so _perfect_ in jeans that look painted on. It's practically _begging_ to be fucked, isn't it Smythe?" Kurt quickly sat up, and faced Blaine. Much as he didn't want to look at his face, he didn't want to show him his back. He dragged his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He laid his head down and could feel Sebastian looking at him, along with Blaine. "That's what he wears every _day_, what I have to deal with. He looks like he's begging but he's an ice queen." Blaine snapped. Sebastian turned to Blaine with a cold look.

"Go home, Blaine." Sebastian warned. Blaine laughed.

"Kurt's my ride, he ha-"

"I don't _care_ if he drove you here, he's _not_ driving you home." Sebastian declared.

"We'll see about that." Blaine turned to Kurt expectantly, as did Sebastian. Kurt didn't look up, just continued to try and block out the arguing boys. After what felt like forever, Blaine finally huffed. "Fine. I'll find my own fucking way home. Thanks for nothing_ Kurt_." Blaine spat before finally walking off into the distance.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt couldn't believe any of this was happening. That Blaine had just tried to rape him, that Sebastian had saved him, and that Blaine proceeded to insult him before Sebastian finally made him leave. Kurt had been trying _so hard_ to block out the two boys. They were being too loud and his head was swimming. He felt light-headed and nauseous and just…generally unwell. "Kurt?" He heard. He didn't move. He felt someone prod at him. He jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car. "KURT!" The voice cried. He cringed. "Are you alright?" Kurt deigned to look up and saw that it wasn't Blaine prodding at him, but Sebastian. Kurt looked up into the green eyes, registering concern and flashes of kindness flecking the green. He lunged at him, clinging tightly, before letting some more tears roll down his cheeks.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian easily caught Kurt's weight, bringing him as close as he could to himself, holding him tight. He felt Kurt's arms wrap around him and tighten and the tears cascade down his cheeks, making his shirt wet in spots. He tightened his own arms, gathering Kurt to him even more and resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. They stood like that for a few minutes before Sebastian broke their silence. "Kurt?" He asked timidly. Kurt lifted his head to look at him. Sebastian held in his awe at the how beautiful Kurt's eyes looked. "Maybe…maybe I should take you ho-"  
"NO!" Kurt cried. "No. My dad…he's has heart problems…he can't see me like…" Kurt trailed off.

"Ok," Sebastian replied. "Well, then how about we go to my house?" He suggested. Kurt nodded.

"I'll follow you. Just driv-"

"No. You are in no condition to drive. If you're worried about your car, that's fine. We'll take yours and we'll come for mine in the morning. But I am driving you home…well, to my house." Kurt nodded, full admitting that he wasn't up to driving.

"Ok."


	5. Not What I Intended

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late! I appreciate you all waiting patiently for this chapter (which may or may not suck to you - it does to me) I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I would like to say that, while Kurt is not _very _inebriated, he is still slightly intoxicated, which is how he's been able to handle this rather nonchalantly. The next morning...yeah, he's probably gonna fall apart. But, anyway, please enjoy this long-awaited chapter and accept my most sincere and humble apologies loyal readers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for plot.

* * *

They arrived at Sebastian's house about thirty minutes later. When they got there, Kurt was already asleep. Sebastian looked over at him and smiled. Kurt looked so peaceful laying there, despite the night's events. He lifted his hand and… quickly dropped it again as Kurt yawned awake. He blinked his eyes a few times before focusing in on Sebastian. He smiled. "Hi," he said sleepily. Sebastian grinned rather goofily.

"Hi." He replied. Kurt smiled even more.

"We're here," Sebastian said, gesturing to his house, lying outside Kurt's passenger window. Kurt turned to look and his mouth dropped open.

"It's…_gorgeous_!" he exclaimed. The Smythe house was more like a mansion. Sebastian smiled, placing a hand on Kurt's lower back, encouraging him to move forward towards the house. Kurt took the hint and started walking. He walked through the gate and in through the solid oak doors. The inside was also beautiful. The decorations and color schemes were beautiful. "Who was the interior designer?" Kurt asked. Sebastian smiled as he led him towards the stairs.

"Me," he supplied. Kurt stopped and turned to stare at him.

"Really?" Kurt wondered, clearly shocked. Sebastian smirked.

"Really, it was me. My parents are completely color blind and my little brother is only eight. So, yeah. _Me_." Kurt nodded his head, a look of surprise still on his face as he turned back around and continued up the stairs.

"I applaud your skills." Kurt said, still looking around. When they reached the top of the stairs, Sebastian moved his one hand to the right of Kurt's waist, the other going to the left. He pulled Kurt towards him a little before he replied.

"Thank you. Glad my interior design skills have the Kurt Hummel seal of approval." His breath ghosted across Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his back. He quickly pulled back from Sebastian and almost fell down the stairs. Sebastian quickly grabbed him and pulled him up and, subsequently, flush against him. He smirked down at Kurt and the color drained from Kurt's face. Sebastian seemed to realize that his smirk might be mistaken for a leer and quickly let go of Kurt, face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kurt." Sebastian said. Kurt looked at him curiously.

"What for?" he asked, confused. Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've pretty much been hitting on you all night and, even after what _Blaine_ attempted to do, I haven't lightened up. I'm sorry. You probably think I'm some giant creep and I…" Sebastian trailed off. Kurt smiled.

"It's ok. Your…attention?" Kurt stopped, sifting through his vocab, making sure that was the best word he could use. He smiled. "Your attention was…welcome. And even if it wasn't, I gave you no indication that I didn't want it. Which I did, so you have nothing to worry about." Now Sebastian was looking at him peculiarly. Kurt felt exposed, so he wrapped his arms around himself. "What?" He snapped, his voice a little too harsh.

"You wanted my attention?" Sebastian asked, not quite believing his luck. Kurt sighed and sank to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He mumbled something that Sebastian couldn't hear. "What was that?" he asked, sinking onto the floor, feet touching Kurt's. Kurt lifted his head and sighed.

"Things with Blaine haven't been…ugh. Blaine is a great guy, he really is. He's just not great for…for me." Kurt stopped, sucking in a breath. "When we first got together, I was an inexperienced little baby penguin. Not to say I'm still not I just…I didn't _want_ anything back then. I…for a long time, I thought I was asexual. And then…Blaine kissed me. And it was amazing. And I thought it was for him, too. All summer, actually, until I went over to his house near the end of break…"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was trying to surprise Blaine. I thought it would be great if I went over to his house and surprised him with my presence and my offer. I was ready to go all the way with him. I really loved him, or thought I did, at least and I wanted to express that. I wanted to give myself to him. So, I was utterly surprised when I pulled into his driveway and saw Thad's car in the driveway. I shrugged it off, figuring maybe he was hanging out with some of the Warblers. I know there was only one car, but I thought maybe Thad picked some of them up. I parked and snuck into the house. When I got inside, I heard some really loud noises coming from Blaine's bedroom. I figured it might be the TV but then I started listening to the words and the noises themselves. Everything about this screamed 'PORN.' But…why would Thad and Blaine be watching porn together? I thought. It didn't make sense. Now I was confused, so I continued sneaking to his bedroom. It was open a crack, so, I let my prying nature get the best of me and I peeked inside. Blaine and Thad were…well…they were going at it earnestly. The bed was hitting the wall and Thad was _begging_ Blaine for more and Blaine was calling him…names. Thad was gripping the headboard and his mouth was in an 'O' shape and Blaine looked like he was concentrating very hard. I couldn't stay, so I simply fled back to my car and left._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Kurt wasn't sobbing at the end. He found it comforting slightly. When he'd told Mercedes that very same night, he was bawling his head off and eating way too many calories.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sebastian said, reaching for his hand. Kurt smiled faintly.

"Thank you, but you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't cheat on me." Kurt deadpanned.

"You're right. But if you were mine, I would never cheat on you. I'd worship you every night, like you should be." Sebastian said, giving Kurt a very predatory look. Kurt's color drained and Sebastian realized he was doing it again. "I'm sorry." Kurt nodded his head wearily.

"It's ok." They sat in awkward silence before Sebastian spoke.

"So, now?..." He trailed off, not knowing where he was going with that sentence. Kurt tilted his head.

"Now what?" He asked, disconcerted.

"Now you…you _want_ sexual stuff? I mean…ugh." He stopped trying, burying his head in his knees. Kurt crawled over to him. He nudged him gently with his elbow. Sebastian looked up and was met with crystal blue orbs. He sucked in a harsh breath. Kurt smiled at him.

"I do. Just…not with Blaine and not right now. Right now, frankly, I'd like to get some sleep." Kurt yawned, stretching his tired body. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Right. Well, the guest room is this way, if you'll follow me." He said, standing up and offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiled but declined the offer.

"I know how that goes. You pull me up and we end up chest to chest." Kurt chided, a smile playing on his lips. "But not tonight. Tonight is for sleep so I can forget about the hobbit and deal with him and the consequences of his actions tomorrow."


	6. Confronting a Hangover

**A/N: **Another long chapter! PHEW! Well, I do hope ya'll like this one just as much as you all seem to like the others :) I hope it doesn't seem spazzy or anything. If it does, I'm sorry. Also, **[**this means you are reading someone's thoughts**] **while {this means you are reading a text message} Hope that's not confusing :) So, I present to you all, Chapter Six! Read and enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Kurt woke with a splitting headache the next morning, which wasn't helped by the fact that he had no idea where he was. He was confused, in pain and remembered most of last night, which was probably what was causing most of his pain. Blaine tried to…_force_ him to have sex with him last night. And then he was saved by Sebastian. And then…Kurt didn't want to think of the rest. It hurt him, to think of what Blaine said, and to think that he was saved by Sebastian Smythe, the royal flirt. It hurt to know that he had to be saved from his loving, caring boyfriend…**[**who cheated on you a week before summer break was over**]**_,_ Kurt thought bitterly. He sighed, and sat slowly up and flung his legs over the side of the bed, facing the door. He bent in half and hung his head between his knees. Last night…he just…needed to forget…he needed coffee. He needed coffee. With a goal in mind, Kurt stood up slowly from the bed and made his way out into the hallway and back to the staircase. He slowly descended and froze at the bottom. He had no idea where the kitchen was. Well then…"Where'd you go Kurt?" Yelled Sebastian. Kurt turned around to yell up the stairs.

"Down here!" He cringed at the volume. "I want your kitchen for coffee!" He heard some stumbling around before Sebastian stampeded down the stairs.

"Good morning," Sebastian said. Kurt smiled.

"Morning."

"So, coffee, yeah?" Sebastian asked, starting to walk off. Kurt followed behind.

"Yeah," he replied. "I need caffeine if I have to face the day-what day _is_ today?" Both boys froze.

"It's uh…shit, it's Thursday." Sebastian said.

"FUCK!" Kurt yelled. Sebastian merely laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Kurt icily. Sebastian laughed again.

"I think it's not even worth it going to school today," he said, continuing to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Kurt followed.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked. Sebastian attempted to muffle his laugh as they entered the spacious and modern kitchen. He failed.

"Because it's, like, ten and your school's two hours away and mine is an hour. We'd still have to get ready and you don't have any clothes here, so you'd either be stuck wearing your clothes from yesterday or some of mine and-" He stopped midsentence. An image popped into his head of Kurt walking (well, _limping_ would be a more accurate term) around his room in a pair of his sweats and one of his tops, all of which would look too big on Kurt and the shirt would hang off his shoulder and collarbone, showing the marks he'd left there-

"-stian?" Kurt asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "SEBASTIAN!" Kurt yelled, bringing Sebastian out of his reverie.

"Hm, what?" He asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok? You kind of just…trailed off there…" said he, trailing off himself. Sebastian nodded his head, face blank, thoughts still somewhere else. He walked over to the coffee machine on autopilot and filled it up. He stood, back against the counter, and waited for it to be finished. Kurt sat down at the island, staring off into space. A few minutes later, a steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of him.

"I don't know if you like milk, cream, sugar, whatever else…but, sugar's on the counter and milk, cream and stuff are in the fridge." Said Sebastian, placing the sugar down near Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, bringing the sugar closer to himself. They both knew that the thank you was for more than the coffee.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Thanks for taking me to get my car," Sebastian muttered. Kurt smiled lightly as he turned into the parking lot of Scandals. There sat Sebastian's car, perfectly untouched.

"You're welcome. Thank you for…uh…yeah…" Kurt trailed off. Sebastian nodded his head as Kurt pulled into a space. He shifted the gear into park. Sebastian was about to get out when Kurt cried "Wait!" Sebastian paused before turning lightly to face him.

"Yeah?" He asked. Kurt drew his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing it for a moment before finally speaking. "Give me your phone." Sebastian smirked.

"Give me yours." Kurt smirked back.

"Fine." They exchanged their phones and each created a new contact. A shake later, they gave each other their phones back. Kurt swiped through the contacts, looking for Sebastian. He frowned when he couldn't find it. Before Sebastian could shut the passenger door, he called out. "Where's your contact?" He asked, nonplussed. Sebastian threw him a smirk.

"I'm under 'Sexy Flirt,' babe." He winked, before shutting the door and heading to his car. Kurt stared at his door, mouth hanging open, for a minute before he regained composure. He pulled back into his seat and sifted through the contacts again. Lo and behold, 'Sexy Flirt' was listed right under 'Sam E.' He smiled to himself, rolling his eyes as he went in and changed it to 'Sebastian S.' He then changed it back to 'Sexy Flirt.' He let out a quiet little laugh under his breath as he drove out of the parking lot and headed home, dreading the discussion with his father that was sure to come.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian watched as Kurt pulled out of the Scandals parking lot. When he disappeared from view, he filtered through his own contacts before he found a 'Kurt H.' listed. He smirked. It figures Kurt would actually list himself under his _actual_ name. **[**Boring**]** he thought. He sat for a minute, thinking of something that would work for Kurt, when it suddenly came to him. **[**Porcelain**]** Ok, so _maybe_ he'd overheard this really obnoxious woman referring to Kurt as that, but still, it really did work for Kurt. He smiled as he imagined Kurt in his mind's eye, all pale skin, lean body, legs that went on for miles…he stopped his thoughts before they got more graphic and put his keys in the ignition. He pulled out of the Scandals lot and headed back towards Dalton Academy, sure that his friends and fellow Warblers would put him under the microscope for missing school and rehearsal.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt, happily, had the afternoon to himself. His friends were still at school, and then had glee club, then Finn had football and his dad and Carole were still at work, so he had time to prepare a nice little speech about why he didn't come home last night and why he missed school today. About a half hour into attempting to work out what a valid excuse would be, Kurt finally figured out that, realistically speaking, there really wasn't one. He sighed in frustration and slammed his head on his desk. He should never have agreed to go to Scandals. Then Blaine wouldn't have gotten drunk and…none of it would've happened and he wouldn't be sitting here, wondering how long his father was going to ground him for. He was getting a headache. He pulled himself up from his chair and sidled downstairs. He walked through his living room and saw someone sitting on the couch. He noticed the mop top head of raven curls and smiled. "Hi Blaine," he said as he continued his trail to the kitchen. He went into a cabinet and pulled out the Advil. He put two in the palm of his hand before his brain finally caught up to the words that had just left his mouth a moment ago. "BLAINE?" He yelled. He turned swiftly around, almost knocking over the bottle, but caught it just in time. He turned back around momentarily to put the cap back on, placing the bottle back in the cabinet. He turned around again to notice that Blaine was standing in the kitchen with him, now, on the opposite side of the island. He froze, a look of fear plastered on his face before he cleared it and put on a mask of neutrality. "Blaine," he said, his voice even, eyes avoiding looking anywhere but at Blaine's face.

"Kurt." Blaine said, voice raw and shaky. Oh, how badly Kurt wanted to look at him, but he didn't. He didn't want to see Blaine's tears, pain and desperation, knowing that he'd forgive him. Frankly, he just didn't want to deal with Blaine right now.

"Blaine, I think you should leave." Kurt said as evenly and clearly as he could. Blaine inched towards him and Kurt inched away. "Seriously, I think you should leave _my_ house." Kurt said again, this time a little more forcefully. He shot a quick look Blaine's way, saw the anguish in his eyes **[**his big, brown, expressive eyes…Kurt, NO!**] **and hastily diverted his gaze again.

"Kurt, don't you think we should talk about this?" Blaine asked petulantly. Kurt scoffed.

"There's nothing to talk about, Blaine. I don't…I can't…I can't forgive you for…for last night…not yet, anyway. Maybe someday, but not today. I think you should leave now. My family will be home soon and I have to think of a suitable excuse as to why I didn't come home last night and didn't attend school today." Kurt finished, his own body in front of the fridge, at the short end of the island, Blaine near the sink, relatively close to him. Kurt flinched as Blaine's hand tried to reach for him. He tore himself away from the fridge and ran out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He quickly shut and locked the door. He heard Blaine barrel up the stairs. He stood up against his door, back pressed against it, palms flat against the hard surface. Blaine reached his room and started pounding on the solid wood door.

"Kurt! KURT! OPEN UP KURT! DAMMIT!" Blaine yelled. The pounding intensified then ceased. He heard footsteps and then feet stomping down the stairs. He heard the door to his house open then get slammed shut. He ran over to his window and peeked out from behind the curtain. He watched as Blaine drove away. His phone vibrated a moment later.

{How you holdin' up, Kurt? – S}

Kurt laughed.

{Not too well, Bas, not too well. Blaine just left; we had a slight confrontation :( - K}

Moments later, a reply buzzed in.

{Hold tight, on my way – S}


	7. The Aftermath

**A/N: **HUZZAH! Here is chapter seven! I'm sorry it's taking me so long :( Sometimes I just don't have inspiration and then sometimes I get sucked into tumblr. Although, I'm also working on two other fics and I signed up for the Kurtbastian Big Bang, not to mention I'm taking prompts over on tumblr, so...yeah...busy writer here. I'm also trying to write my own original stuff. But you don't care about that. You care about what's going on in this chapter. So, without further ado, I present it to you! Enjoy and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Sebastian must've had the luck of the gods on his side because, while driving at ninety miles per hour, not only did he run into no cop cars, but there was also nobody on the road. This meant that he was able to reach Kurt's house that much sooner. It's amazing how driving like a lunatic can get you to your destination in an hour when it's a two hour drive at a normal speed. When he arrived at Kurt's house, he called Kurt's cell. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…" he chanted. On the third ring, Kurt picked up. "Hello, Kurt?" He asked, his voice frantic. He heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"Hi Sebastian," Kurt replied, calming Sebastian just a little bit. He shut his car off and slammed his door, stalking up to Kurt's porch.

"I'm here. Can you open the door?"

"Sure. Do me a favor first, though?" Kurt queried. Sebastian nodded before realizing Kurt couldn't see him.

"Sure." He said.

"Can you check and see if there's a key? I-it should b-be in the rock outside th-the door." Kurt stumbled.

"Of course." Sebastian immediately grabbed the rock and checked for the key by shaking it. He lifted the little door to double check. His lips pursed together and he frowned. "It's missing," he replied, his tone serious. Kurt sucked in a breath.

"O-ok." Sebastian heard movement inside before the door finally opened. Sebastian quickly stepped inside and enveloped Kurt in a hug. He felt Kurt's arms wrap around his waist, squeezing him and pulling him closer. A few moments passed before Sebastian pulled back, his hands resting on Kurt's shoulders. He looked into his eyes as he spoke.

"You need to tell me what happened."

**KSKSKSKSKS**

"He's a fucking creeper, that's what he is," Sebastian ranted, pacing back and forth in Kurt's living room. Kurt sighed, his forehead creasing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know he is. And what makes it worse is that I'm going to have to tell my father what happened because Blaine took the damned key." Kurt huffed in response, crossing his legs. Sebastian stopped short. He turned to look at Kurt, a curious look on his own face.

"What do you mean 'have to tell?'" He inquired. Kurt huffed again.

"What do you think I mean?" He countered. He sighed. "It means that I'm going to have to tell my father something that I had no intention of telling him. He's got a weak heart an-"

"HE'S YOUR DAD, KURT! You're _supposed_ to tell him about this kind of bullshit!" Sebastian yelled, resuming his pacing. Kurt stood up and walked over to block Sebastian's path. When Sebastian turned to face Kurt, Kurt stopped him by placing his pointer finger on Sebastian's chest.

"That's not your decision to make, Sebastian." He said, jabbing his finger repeatedly onto Sebastian's chest. "He's my father and I have to worry about. I can't lose him. I _won't_ lose him because my stupid ass of an ex-boyfriend decided that it might be a good idea to try and force me to have sex with him in the back of _my_ car!" Kurt said. He had Sebastian crowded up against a wall at this point. He hadn't even realized he'd done it and quickly pulled away, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Sebastian walked after him. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder and when he turned around, Sebastian saw he was crying. Kurt huddled himself against Sebastian and Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "Why did he have to do that?" Kurt mumbled into Sebastian's shirt. "I don't understand! He…he's never acted like this…not unt-til y-you came ar-roun-" Kurt stopped abruptly and pulled back, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at him.

"What?" He asked. Kurt gave a bitter laugh.

"He's jealous." Kurt supplied.

"What?" Sebastian repeated. Kurt's laugh rang out.

"He's jealous. He's jealous because you're flirting with me. He thinks he'll lose – well, he _thought_ he'd lose me to you. Either that, or he was jealous because you weren't flirting with him which is just a whole other level of crazy that I can't and don't' want to address right now." Kurt said. He pulled away fully from Sebastian and began his own crazy pacing around his living room.

"Wait, so…he's jealous?" Sebastian asked, still feeling like he was two steps behind Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt replied, his answer clipped. Sebastian threw his hands up in surrender. Kurt would've laughed at the motion, but he wasn't really in the mood to genuinely laugh. So instead, he huffed. "He's jealous because you flirted with me. He's insecure and _jealous_ and…UGH!" Kurt yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. He didn't quite know what to make of his own revelation and it was starting to piss him off. "That_ asshole! _He's so –"

"Who is?" Kurt stopped dead and turned around. Standing in the entryway to the living room was none other than Burt Hummel. The color drained from Kurt's face as he put on his best imitation of a smile.

"H-hi dad." He stuttered. He scowled at his stutter. Burt eyed his son as he took his hat off. He was about to say something else when he noticed a strange boy standing in his living room. A strange boy who looked like a ghost.

"Was I…he's not…are you…" Burt struggled before finally finding the right words. "I'm missing something, aren't I?" Kurt fervently shook his head. Burt sighed and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Dad, you're hear-" Burt held up his hand and Kurt quieted.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me, so I need this to calm my nerves. Besides, one beer won't kill me. Now, why don't you introduce me and this guy over here, who looks like he's about to pass out from fright." Burt said gruffly. Kurt sighed, bringing a hand up to massage his forehead before he complied with his father's wishes.

"Dad, this is Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, this is my dad, Burt Hummel." Burt nodded in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian gathered his courage and walked over to him. He stuck his hand out and Burt took it, gripping a little too tightly. Sebastian grimaced through it.

"Hello Mr. Humm-"

"Name's Burt, kid. Mr. Hummel is what I'm called at work, not in my house." Burt said. "Why don't you two have a seat on the couch." He said, gesturing towards the sofa. Sebastian moved over to it and sat down next to Kurt. Burt nodded his head. "Kurt, go ahead."

"Dad…we're going to need to change the lock on the front door." Kurt started. Burt frowned.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. Because right now, I'm confused." Burt replied. Kurt nodded his head and started with his night at Scandals.

**KSKSKSKSKS**

"KURT, WHERE IS MY SHOTGUN?" Burt yelled from upstairs. He was throwing things into disarray, looking for his shotgun and bullets. Kurt gave a weak smile to Sebastian, who was busting a gut, laughing at the scene before him. "KUUUURT!"

"YES DAD?" Kurt yelled back as innocently as he could. Burt came thundering back down the stairs. His face was tinged a light red and it looked like steam was coming off of his head. Kurt instantly became worried. "Dad, sit down." He said, trying to bring his dad to his chair. Burt slipped out of his son's grip.

"Not until you tell me where my shotgun is!" Burt demanded.

"Dad, you're acting like a petulant child. Just si-"

"HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU, KURT! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FURIOUS AND ACT PETULANT!" Burt screamed. "But I'm not _being _petulant, Kurt." He said, calming down. "He tried to hurt you and you're my only son, my only child, so I have every right to be furious and want to kill him." Burt said. He began rubbing his head as he took Kurt's advice and sat down in his chair, heaving out a few breaths.

"Well you're _my dad_ and I have every right to be worried about _you_." Kurt countered. "I love you dad, and you had a heart attack last year and I…I _can't_ lose you and I _won't_ – _especially_ not because of something Blaine merely _tried _to do." Kurt said. He was about to break down, he could feel it coming. He stormed out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello readers of _Coffee Beans and Faded Dreams_

I'm sorry to report that:

1) This is an author's note and not a chapter. Seriously, I hate doing an a/n as a chapter, but it's the best to reach y'all and let you know the rest of the bad news.

2) I've lost inspiration for writing fics about Glee because I'm leaving the Glee fandom. So, I'm abandoning the fic. If anyone wants to take it up, PM me your email and I'll send it all I've got to you, ok?

I'm really sorry, readers :(

Sincerely,

Molodoo


End file.
